Elixir
by Sasha251125
Summary: Obaasan said: It will make you sick to your stomach, You will barely be able to move, You will be in the worst pain you have ever felt. Knowing this, I still drank it. After all, what would you do for the one you love?
1. Elixir

Elixir

***THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED TO BETTER SUIT ITS RATING PLEASE COME BACK LATER. THUS IT IS IN TOTAL DISARRAY***

Exhausted, he let his body collapse on hers, knowing that he wouldn't crush her. His head rested just above Kagome's heart and he listened to the soothing pounding as he felt himself nodding off. She stroked his hair lovingly, coaxing him into sleep before herself. Gods she loved this man. He was so sexy, passionate and, believe it or not, affectionate. But for one to find this affection, they had to first know what to look for.

The way he would gently kiss her, the way he would remove her clothes slowly, the way he would nuzzle her neck at night; all signs of affection that she had come to love. The only thing that bothered her was his thoughts on having children-_pups_ as he called them. She could vividly remember a time a few months ago when the problem had shown its ugly face.

:

:

:

:

:

:

_After being together constantly for an entire month—rutting as he so called it-every night, she had found her period delayed. She had always been varying in the times, but now it was nearly a month late and she had some idea of what might have happened. She discussed it with him at the next possible moment and he said that she smelled too strongly of hormones that were linked to her period to tell. _

_Still, he said that he would support her. _

_However, during that same week he had called his brother into his office. Kagome had moved to knock on the door, holding a small pot of tea and some cups on a tray for them. The door was cracked a little and she could hear their voices, which gave her reason to pause. _

"_So what's the damn problem? If she's pregnant with a little brat, then shouldn't you be happy?" Inuyasha grumbled. _

"_Inuyasha sit properly." Sesshomaru scolded. "Do not mistake me, this Sesshomaru does in fact, wish to have an heir to his name. However, the problem of blood concerns me. While I would not reject my son, should he be hanyou, I would wish for my heir to be full Yokai." _

_Kagome's eyes lowered to the shaking tray. He had admitted to his brother that he would rather have a full-blood son; an indirect way of saying she wasn't good enough because she was only able to produce half-blooded heirs. _

"_You're an asshole! Kagome-"_

"_Is a wonderful mate and is more then worthy of her position." He cut Inuyasha off. "However, because of my social standing, it is critical I have at least one full-blooded pup in my name." She could hear him sigh and could only imagine him rubbing a temple or closing his eyes in annoyance. "I have resolved to consult Kagome about me acquiring a nigousan of sorts to bear me a full-blooded child." _

_Kagome had to bite back a gasp at that, and ended up tasting blood from her lip instead. The thought of Sesshomaru in bed with another woman made her stomach sick and she was worried she might faint at any moment as a wave of dizziness took hold of her. _

"_ARE YOU KIDDING?" Inuyasha screamed. "Do you KNOW what that would do to Kagome?" He hissed. _

"_That is exactly why I wished to consult her first," Sesshomaru growled. _

"_Kami, I still can't believe you!" She could imagine Inuyasha pacing the floor now. "It ain't the Warring States Era anymore. Many people of the Youkai Assembly have Hanyou children!"_

_Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. "I do not wish to discuss this further with you. I originally invited you to ask you about Hanyou children." _

_A thump sounded and Kagome assumed Inuyasha sat back down. "Alright what do ya wanna know?" Kagome straightened herself, quickly deciding that she had to get her act together. She didn't want Sesshomaru to know that she'd overheard and she was running out of time before he would smell her from outside the door. Using her knuckle, she rapped on the doorjamb. _

"_Come in." _

_Kagome opened the door the rest of the way and forced a smile, which she felt to be very convincing. "Hey, I thought you both could use some tea." She knelt by them, setting it down on the table. _

_Inuyasha's ears perked up looking up at it. "I would love some, it smells delicious!" _

"_You like anything that includes boiling water don't you?" Kagome giggled, placing a cup in front of him and poured some into his glass. Beside her Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, as was his way when she had done something wrong. _

"_Oh hush!" She didn't even glance at him as she finished pouring, praying that he hadn't notice the trembling of the pot in her hand. "I know you're the Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha is a guest in your house and therefore I think he should be served first." He seemed to accept this answer or simply didn't want to argue now, so Sesshoumaru stayed silent as she poured his tea._

_She could feel it in his aura he was irritated, but nothing he would forget in ten minutes or so. Once she was done, she crawled over to him and nuzzled him just under his neck as he had taught her, silently telling him she still viewed him as alpha. He softly growled back to show his affection in return. _

_Happy that he'd forgiven her, she pulled back with a genuine smile."Alright! Lunch will be ready within the hour, I'll bring it up for you." She went back to the tray, putting the pot on the table and leaving the room. _

_Sesshomaru watched her as she left, knowing she had heard every word and planning on discussing the issue with her later. _

_And indeed they did discuss it later. Kagome cried, but both agreed there was plenty of time and they would talk about it in the semi-distant future. _

_Still the problem had really gotten to Kagome, giving her nightmares at night and burdening her heart in the day. Her turmoil was both relieved and heightened when she'd bled couple days after. _

_The morning after that, Sesshomaru announced that he had an unexpected business travel and would be gone for a week, starting tomorrow. That week of his absence had given her time to sob hysterically, fly into a rage, then decide that it was not in her nature to give up. _

_._

_._

_._

_Car horns blared around her as the traffic bustled by the group of pedestrians waiting for the signal to walk. Dressed in a heavy white coat with big black buttons along the front, Kagome waited too. It was chilly this morning, winter still clinging to the city here. The exhaust from the cars came out in thick white clouds against the cold air. Kagome could see her own breath puffing out in front of her as she shivered, looking back up at the black box with red lights inside. _

_The cars stopped in a row beside her as the red hand turned into a white man and she began to walk across with the rest of the crowd. Her tennis shoes made hardly any noise as they hit the pavement, practically running to get to the other side of the road. Tripping on the sidewalk, she caught herself, whipping around to glare at the spot as if it was the cement's fault for her own clumsiness. _

_Still, Kagome continued to walk down to street, pulling out the slip of paper the address was written on. She looked up at the street sign matching her directions and smiled, now looking for the small building. _

_She regretted not bringing Hiroki-their driver-but she had to sneak out before he had returned from dropping off Lord Sesshomaru at the airport. No one-not even Hiroki-could know of what she had planned. Still, she would have liked to have him here to make sure that this part of town, which looked a little run-down and possibly gang-infested, was safe for her to travel in. The light of day would have to serve as reassurance that she wouldn't run into unwanted trouble._

_She passed by many shops on the side with bright lanterns painted with kanji, all of them very modern in design, but covered in filth, bars, and graffiti. Then there was the shop she had been looking for. Right in the middle of the shopping strip was an old store that looked like it was first built a century ago. _Obaasan's Igaku_, the sign read, meaning Grandmother's Medicine. Kagome stared at it from the street, then glanced from side to side to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed. _

_Of course, she wasn't._

_Her stomach knotted at she looked up at the store, and she began to question if this was really what she wanted to do. Quickly dismissing her negative thoughts, she stepped up to the entrance and rapped on the doorframe. _

"_Come in child!" An elderly voice called past the shoji screens inside. Kagome kicked off her shoes, placing them on the rack inside as she walked inside of the shop. She hadn't seen one as wonderfully traditional-looking as this was for several decades. The place was lined with shelves and shelves of roots, leaves, jarred animals, and every kind of ingredient you could imagine for ancient herbal remedies. Inside, an older woman was kneeling at a small table, grinding some herbs in a suribachi. _

"_Konnichiwa," Kagome greeted, bowing in respect to the elder. She bowed back, looking up at her with aged brown eyes. The older woman was obviously Youkai with her pointed ears and long talons. _

"_What can I help you with?" She asked and Kagome joined her on the tatami floor. _

_Kagome bit her bottom lip before answering. "I have an issue with my mate, and I was hoping you might be able to help." She closed her eyes as a stab of pain hit her in the stomach. "He wants a full-blooded heir and since I am human, I cannot give this to him." _

"_A Nigousan might help there, not herbs," she chuckled. "But you seem a little unwilling for that option."_

_Kagome looked away, ashamed. "He's a man of power, and I know I should accept it… but I can't." Her cheeks turned a pretty color of pink._

_The old woman smiled. "Child, I have no doubt you are a good mate to Lord Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome's eyes widened, her head jerking back to the old woman. "You know who I am? How? Oh, please don't tell my mate!" _

_The elder laughed. "I will not tell your mate, as it is not my duty to do so." _

"_How did you-?"_

"_All Youkai know the scent of the Taiyoukai. It would be foolish not to," she dismissed with a wave, going back to grinding her herbs. "Surely you realize the reason he insists on a pure heir."_

_Kagome nodded. "Yes, I was just hoping you might… I was told you could help me," she prompted._

"_How?" One of the elder's eyebrows shot up in question, pausing in her grinding. _

_Kagome gripped the purse on her shoulder with both hands, trying not to reveal how shaky they were in her nervousness. She tried to open her mouth a few times, not quite sure how to phrase it. They both looked at each other for a moment before the old woman sighed. _

"_Alright, I will help you." _

_Kagome looked hopefully at the woman. _

"_I have an old recipe for a concoction from my Obaasan given to her by her Obaasan. I can make you this elixir that you are somehow aware of, but it comes at a price." _

_Kagome pulled her wallet from her purse, opening it. "I have plenty of-" _

"_Money is not all that should concern you. Besides, I am obligated as a subject of the Taiyoukai to produce this concoction without a fee." _

_Kagome looked confusedly at her as she put her wallet back. _

"_The price I speak of will cost only you." She rose, dusting off her old Miko robes. "This solution is made of several herbs including Chinese Angelica, Damiana, and Chiryoku Root," she explained, pulling out several vials of herbs, roots and leaves. "The potion is measured out and drunk each day at the same time for one week, and it is very strong." _

"_I don't care, I'll take it." Kagome replied sternly. _

_The old woman brought the vials back and set them down on the table. "Listen to my warning, child, before you agree so freely," she scolded, sticking a finger in her direction. She paused a moment before continuing-for dramatic effect, Kagome was sure. _

"_This mixture will reform your reproductive system so that it may produce Youkai children—as many as you want—and still remain as you are. However, I must warn you that its flavor is repulsive." _

_Kagome cringed a little at this fault, wondering just how bad it would be. Hopefully she was exaggerating. _

"_That's not all there is to it either. It will make you sick to your stomach; you'll be throwing up almost constantly for an entire week. You will also experience pain that will only worsen with the dosage. Eventually, you will barely be able to move, barely conscious, and you will most likely run a terrible fever. Now, knowing all this, are you still willing to go through with it?"_

_Kagome barely paused a second to commit. Seeing the look on his face when he found out his child was of pure blood was all she needed. _

:

:

:

:

:

:

Kagome woke up early in the morning as Sesshomaru shifted off of her to get ready for work. She moaned, glancing over at him and smiling as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Contrary to what most would've thought, Sesshomaru was not in anyway a morning person. He despised the early mornings and hated going to work. In fact, most of the time he arrived late.

She scooted closer to hip, blowing a raspberry there, laughing as he flinched away. Another deadly fact about the Taiyoukai was this one spot was ticklish to him. No one knew, of course, and for obvious reasons. It would "blow his image of a powerful, emotionless Youkai". Kagome rolled her eyes.

-censored-

"Who are you meeting today?" She asked as she opened the wooden doors.

"Matsuda and Kazuma," he replied, getting up much slower than her. He turned, walking into the bathroom to do is business and brush his hair and teeth.

Kagome watched him as he passed, admiring the well-toned ass he had. God she loved it. _GAH! Concentrate Kagome!_ She mentally cursed herself, shifting through the many nice outfits he owned. She settled for a nice, black, pantsuit with a pure white button-up and ice-blue tie.

She hung them on the hook inside the door, clenching her bare feet against the cool tatami mats below her. She also pulled out a pair of black socks and shiny, black dress shoes. Grabbing one of his robes from the closet, she put it on and belted it just as the phone rang.

Kagome walked over to the nightstand, grabbing it on the third ring.

"Moshimoshi."

"_Kagome, it's Kirara. You called?" _

"Kirara!" Kagome cried happily, looking toward the closed bathroom door for a moment. "Hold on one second," she whispered, taking the handheld out to the balcony and sliding the screen door shut once she was out, making sure it was fully closed.

"Ok I'm back, I have to talk to you about something. I visited an old medicine woman almost a week ago and she has agreed to make a certain… concoction for me," she spoke softly, though there wasn't really a need for it.

"_What kind of 'concoction'?" _

"I'll tell you more about it later, but there is going to be some pretty bad side effects and I was wondering if you would stay with me this next week while Sesshomaru's away." Kagome bit her lip afraid Kirara might reject her.

"_Of course. Anything for the mate of the Taiyoukai." _

Kagome smiled. "Thank you so much, I have to go now and I'll call you again once Sesshomaru leaves."

"…_Kagome, does Sesshomaru know about this?" _

Kagome paused for a moment, debating if she should lie or not. "No," she decided Kirara deserved the truth. "I don't intend on telling him. I want to surprise him."

The door slid open.

"I have to go, bye Kirara." She hung up quickly, turning to face Sesshomaru's suspicious eyes.

He walked over to Kagome, looking her up and down as if reading her body language would tell him what she was hiding. "You know," he began. "I am a very powerful Youkai and I have access to any information I want." He backed her into the short wall of the balcony, the smooth paint cool against the light fabric of the robe.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, though her stomach flipped in excitement. "That may be true, but how are you so sure I'm not as equally cunning in hiding my transgressions?"

Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs against her. He looked down at her lips, kissing them softly. "I'll see you after work," he whispered, kissing her forehead before leaving the way he came. His relaxed, confident walk told her he knew she wasn't pulling anything big and trusted her.

The phone in her hand rang, the caller I.D. reading _Unknown Caller_. She shrugged, pressing the green button. "Moshimoshi."

"_Kagome Takashi?_"

"Hai, this is her." Kagome replied, wondering who was calling.

"_I am calling on behalf of Obaasan's Igaku, you stopped in here a week and a half ago?_" The elderly voice shook on the phone.

"Oh Obaasan, gomen nasi. How are you?"

"_Old. Of course, I've woken up that way for the past thirty years._"

Kagome laughed awkwardly, more out of respect than anything else.

"_I called to tell you your medicine is finished, you may pick it up whenever you are available._"

Kagome bit her lip. "Well, my mate is leaving next week, on Tuesday. May I stop by then, some time between nine and ten?"

"_Of course child._"

"Arigato, bye Obaasan."

"_Good bye._"

Kagome clicked off the phone, staring out at the city. In three days, she would be in the worst pain she had ever felt. A smile graced her lips.

It was worth it.

.

.

.

"Are you positive you will survive my absence?" Sesshomaru asked cockily as the driver loaded the bags.

Kagome locked their hands, kissing his fingers. "It'll be hard, but I will do my best," she smirked back at him, glancing down at his lips before looking back up to his eyes.

"Sir, we should be on our way soon," Hiroki reminded, closing the trunk firmly.

"Hai Hiroki!" Sesshomaru called, looking down at Kagome. "Good bye Mate." He kissed her softly, his lips pressing against hers. Turning his head a little, he brushed his tongue across her lower lip; a request she instantly complied to, by opening her mouth a little.

Normally, this was where they would battle, challenging the other for dominance with their tongues. This time, they didn't. Both of them caressed the others as if memorizing every inch, to keep it alive for the next week.

It was always like this before a trip. It almost made Kagome wish he would leave more often, though at the same time, she didn't want him gone even for a night. The thought of the surprise waiting for him when he got home made her quite excited. And yet, something terrified her as well.

When he pulled back it was all too soon for Kagome and she found herself clutching his shirt. "Don't go," she whispered, her face wincing immediately after. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she chuckled awkwardly.

Sesshomaru allowed a slight frown to show through the mask. "I can sense your unease through the bond, what is troubling you mate?" True, all day she had seemed worried about some matter or another. However, unlike how she reacted usually, she seemed ultimately scared. "Perhaps I should cancel the-"

"No! I don't want you to." When he looked a little skeptical she added. "Shippo and Satsuki have been fighting lately and I just don't know what to do."

His expression turned relieved as he embraced her. "Do not fret. I assure you their relationship will survive through all of life's curves." He kissed her forehead. "Now I must go. Try not to demolish our home with Kirara while I'm away."

Kagome already missed the warmth of his hand the second it left her face, it's owner giving her a faint smile before putting on his mask and climbing into the car.

She stood there and waved-though she knew he would never wave back-until they had passed the gate and were no longer to be seen.

Once they were gone, she glanced down at her watch. Eight forty-five it read. Well, she better get going if she had any hopes of catching a ride with Kirara at nine.

.

.

.

"Obaasan!" Kagome called, stepping into the small shop once again. The old hardwood floor creaked below her.

"Ahh, Kagome! Welcome back. I have your order right here." She turned for a moment, coming back with a small tray full of corked vials. "Sit, I must explain," she gestured with a wrinkled hand, before glancing curiously at the blonde beside Kagome. "Who is it you've brought with you?"

"This is my friend Kirara," Kagome introduced the young cat-demon. "She agreed to stay with me this next week."

The old woman nodded as she bowed in return to Kirara's. "Always good to have friends around in your time of need."

They all sat at a small, square table. The medicines were still on the tray, next to an empty cardboard box made for carrying glassware. "Now then, you are both aware of the effects she will be experiencing?"

"Hai," both answered.

The old woman nodded. "Very well. I still, have created a list of side effects caused by the medicine that you should look over and sign to prevent any lawsuits."

Kagome nodded, taking the list, reading it over. Cramps, muscle pain, achy body, vaginal bleeding, headache, nose bleeding, vomiting, bad eyesight, loss of appetite, drowsiness; all of these were included with few more. She accepted a pen, signing the document at the bottom.

"Here you are," Kagome smiled and handed it back to her.

"Thank you," Obaasan took it, placing a copy into a manila folder. "All right," she sighed, picking up a vial labeled '1' and filled with blue liquid. "This is the first dose, you should take it today when you get home and record the time. You _must_ take it at the same time every day, and allow no more than five minutes difference," she explained, putting it in one of the slots.

Next, she pulled out a second that looked a little greener labeled '2'. "This one should be taken tomorrow. Though the color looks different it is the same solution. However, it gets a little stronger as it goes on, unfortunately." She slipped this into the next slot. She continued showing the rest of them, each of them turning greener until the last one was a pure, lime color.

Now she went to a larger vial with several white pills in it, explaining that they were to help ease the pain and when to take them. Also in the box was a large bottle of pink liquid that would help bring down a fever if she should have one.

"All of this is included on the back of the copy if you forget any of this." Kagome and Kirara nodded, semi-relieved. "Kagome will need as much water and vitamins as you can safely give her. She should be awake enough in the morning and night to go to the bathroom, but you will need to assist her later in the week."

"I will do whatever is necessary for the mate of the Taiyoukai," Kirara nodded determinedly.

"Good," Obaasan nodded.

"Arigato Obaasan." Kagome nodded, rising from the table with Kirara, who grabbed the box. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes as she embraced the healer. "I really appreciate this."

The old woman wrapped her arms around her as well. "Your mate will be very happy," she whispered. "I'm sure she knows just how wonderful you are, going through all of this just for him."

Kagome nodded, pulling back to wipe a few tears away. "He's been there for me through the death of my Jii-chan, the heartbreak I suffered from my first love-his brother-and even helped me defeat-"

"Naraku, yes I remember you two from that time. You both passed my village back then, I'm afraid my face has aged but you were an inspiration to me. I improved my skills and became top healer of the village. I wish you both the best," she smiled, patting Kagome on the hand. "Now get home so you can get this over with."

They both laughed, but Kagome nodded, bowing before slipping on her shoes. She pulled out four hundred from her pocket, handing it to the old woman. "Please, take it. I will not sleep well without knowing I have at least shown you my gratitude."

The old woman took it with aged hands. "I thank you Mrs. Takashi, for being such a wonderful person." They both shared a smile before Kagome turned and left.

Kirara was already in the car by the time she stepped out giving her a big grin. "Well, are we ready to get home and begin with tonight torture?" A passing man looked at them both strangely as he passed, walking a little faster.

Both of them watched him, looking back at the other to laugh as Kagome jumped in. "I'm ready if you are." She grinned. Kirara nodded, squealing off back to the house.

.

.

.

Once they got Kagome fed, they began to set up space in the adjoining master guest bedrooms so the scent wouldn't stay on Sesshomaru's bed. They put a table close by to lay out the vials, along with a bowl next to Kagome in case of an emergency. New sheets were also purchased, to be thrown out undetected by the master of the house. They ran by the store also before they got Kagome settled, buying two dozen of the large Aquafina bottles. Kagome liked that water best and they decided to get enough that they would have some to spare.

"Okay." Kirara clapped her hands together, turning to face Kagome who was wearing some comfy and very inexpensive blue pajamas with white dogs on them. They had been on sale at the store for ten dollars so they had gotten plenty of those as well. "Obaasan said to take this," she handed her the blue liquid vial. "Then follow with this pill, and drink a lot of water."

Kagome took the vial. It smelled bitter-like limes, salt, and orange peel. Not too bad, but not too great, either. She breathed in a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves first.

Kirara sensed this, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her knee. "You don't have to do this," she said softly. "Sesshomaru will love you no matter what."

Kagome lowered the vial, looking at Kirara. "I know he will, but I don't think I could love myself. Kirara, he protected me in the final battle. He loved me-_really loved me_-and made me feel worthy of living for once. How can I turn away this one chance to give him something equally as precious in return because I'm scared of a little pain. I _want_ to do this Kirara."

Kirara threw an arm around her. "I'll be here Kagome, I won't let you give up." She smiled.

Kagome smiled back. "Arigato," she looked back at the vial, downing its contents without further thought, the pill following soon after.

The syrup tasted liked it smelled; _awful_. Kirara handed her the bottle, taking the vial from her as she slowly drank a good portion of the water.

"How do you feel?" Kirara asked cautiously after a few moments.

Kagome frowned. "I feel…fine." She shrugged. "I feel normal, I guess it hasn't kicked in yet."

Kirara took the water from her, placing it on the nightstand. "Well, it might take a few minutes. I would lie back while you wait," Kirara walked over to the box to put the glass away as Kagome made herself comfortable.

_This isn't so bad, I just feel a little tingly,_ she thought. Suddenly a pang shot through her, starting with her lower abdomen and pulsing throughout her body. "AGH!" She tensed up, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kirara rushed to her side.

Kagome panted. "Guess it's kicked in." She cursed as another went through her. Her body was starting to feel hot. "It kinda feels like really bad cramps," she admitted. "Like the kind that leave you lame in bed all day."

Kirara chuckled with her. "Well, that's not too bad then, right? Maybe Obaasan was just exaggerating to you and it won't get much worse."

Kagome winced as another sharp jolt went through her. "Hopefully. But I can handle it. No matter what, I'll handle it."

.

.

.

The phone rang, it's tone echoing in the grand house. Kirara put down the rag she had been wiping Kagome's brow with, answering it as she still held Kagome's hand. The elixir hadn't been too bad the first couple of days, but now Kagome was ill with a terrible fever that was dangerously close to lethal temperatures. Luckily, the pink liquid seemed to keep it at a reasonable level.

"Moshimoshi."

_There was a pause. "Kirara? What are you doing in my house?" _

"Kagome…. Is a little sick, sir. I've been taking care of her for two days."

Kagome paled a little, though her eyes were still closed and she was shaking from the chills. Licking her dry lips, she listened to Kirara talk, speaking reassurances to the Taiyoukai that his mate was simply ill with a cold.

"_I would like to speak with my mate," _he growled.

Kirara looked down at her, covering the bottom of the phone. "The Taiyoukai wishes to speak with you. Can you manage?"

Kagome cracked open an eye and nodded with a small smile. A shaky hand reached for the phone. "Hello?" She cursed herself for allowing her voice to come out so shaky. She hadn't intended for him to be alerted to her illness so suddenly.

"_Kagome? Are you alright?" _He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just have a little cold," she replied a little softer.

"_I've been sensing your distress these past few days. I shall come back as soon as I am-"_

"No!" She answered quickly. Probably a little too quickly, judging by the soft growl she heard. "You finish your stuff out there. Kirara is staying with me and we had a nurse come to see me. She gave me some medicine to take."

He paused again. _"Very well Kagome. If your symptoms worsen, then notify me immediately."_

"I will," Kagome promised. She made a small growl-like noise in the back of her throat, which he copied with much better clarity and skill.

"You're very brave, Kagome," Kirara said, taking the phone from her.

Kagome snorted a little. Suddenly she squeezed her hand and Kirara grabbed the bowl they kept nearby, Kagome emptying a small amount of stomach acid into it. She hadn't truly eaten anything since her first dosage. Well, she'd eaten, but she hadn't kept it down.

She leaned back onto the bed, licking her lips and scrunching her face in disgust. "I'm sorry Kirara."

Kirara waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. But we should probably try to get some of those vitamins in you." Kagome nodded, allowing Kirara to leave to dump the contents of the bowl. She was throwing it away after this, for certain.

When she returned, she handed Kagome the white pill along with the pink liquid and several vitamins. She was thankful for the small doses of medication that relieved the searing, stabbing pain in her stomach as well as the fever that had her shaking and uncomfortable for most of the night. Though, she feared tomorrow when the pain would be worse.

.

.

.

_Kagome, I am calling to see how your condition is. I will expect a return call from you later tonight._

_:_

_Kagome, I have not heard from you this evening. As your mate, I demand that you call me the moment you receive this._

_:_

_Kagome, you failed to call me this morning. I demand you call me once this message has reached your ears. _

_:_

_Kagome, I demand that you call me back by this evening, or there will be consequences. _

.

.

.

Day six.

The medication had taken its toll, to say the least. This morning, Kagome had torn the skin on her stomach with her nails, screaming in utter agony. Had the staff not been dismissed until Sesshomaru's arrival, they would have thought the young cat-demon was killing her slowly. The fever also raged on, spiking to 106 degrees often and causing a great amount of concern for the care-taker.

Kagome had been delirious for several hours now, occasionally screaming and begging for it to stop, before calming enough to take in some water, try some broth—which would be thrown up soon after—and beg the gods to kill her.

To say it was taking an emotional toll on Kirara was an understatement.

Seeing the death of her owner—and dear friend—Sango, as well as Miroku and their children, had been terrible. But, she'd suffered with Kagome and powered through it. Kagome was one of the only one's she'd connected with in the group, and was still alive. So, to see her begging for death while trying to mutilate her body, it was quite a shock.

Kirara had to keep Kagome's hands in her line of vision, now. She was suffering through another spike in the process, and would try and tear at her abdomen again if she were given a chance. Her screams had softened to snarls through clenched teeth, but she was still wriggling around agitatedly.

"Be strong Kagome, you can make it through this," Kirara whimpered. Suddenly, her ears twitched.

**WHAM!** Kirara looked to the door just at it splintered.

"Sir, please Kagome-" She pleaded, just as Kagome started screaming and struggling again, like one who was possessed.

He was beside her in an instant, looming over Kirara menacingly. His eyes were bleeding red, poison threatening to drip from his readied claws. "What is going on?" Luckily, Kagome seemed to quiet then, only writhing around violently now.

"W-we," she struggled, trying to keep a hold on Kagome. "We got some-" she tried to swallow. "_Medicine_. Sir, please -"

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of _medicine_?"

Kirara winced, unsure of how to answer.

"It hurts," Kagome suddenly sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, gripping her frail hand in his own. "It hurts so bad please." He stroked her cheek, minding his claws against her skin.

"Leave," He commanded.

Kirara didn't need a repeat and was quickly out the door. Once he knew they were alone, his face to fell into deep concern for his mate. He pulled down the blankets, the scent of blood assaulting his sensitive nose. Deep scratches were there, scabbing slightly in some areas where her nails had cut deep. He swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight and leaned down to run his tongue over the wounds, cleaning them and pressing in his saliva to help them heal faster as he held her down gently.

When he was done, she had fallen asleep and he settled down on her stomach, nuzzling it lightly. His face was turned towards her unconscious one, watching her troubled face as she slept, wondering why she would do something like this.

He could already smell the distinct herbs that were inside her body, as well at the "sickness" they must have been used for. It was unlike anything he'd smelled before and he had no idea what to make of it. Was it terminal? She had been fine when he'd left! What had happened?

Sitting up, he gently tugged down her shirt and pulled up the covers on his mate, tucking her in. She whimpered, shifting a little, but remained asleep.

Surely this "nurse" she'd spoken of earlier would have answers for him. As would his current houseguest.

Striding out of the room, he followed his nose until he found the young cat demon in his office. She was pale and reeked of fear, which only increased his anger. Yet, her submissive nature saved her—for now.

Instead of sitting on the other side of the desk, Sesshomaru walked straight over to the young cat-demon, stopping her from rising from the chair. She was terrified. Good.

"I want to know exactly what is going on, Neko, and you will tell me." He narrowed his still reddened eyes at her.

She swallowed, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, nodding.

"Who was the nurse that diagnosed my mate with a cold?" He was going to kill her.

"N-no one, Sir." The answer surprised him. "Kagome isn't…sick exactly."

Sesshomaru's body tensed. Did this mean she was poisoned? Dying? Cursed? Whatever it was, he was going to see the end of whoever was causing this—even death, himself. "What is it, _exactly_?" He sneered down at her, his hand flexing at the thought of wringing her deceitful little throat.

"K-kagome took this elixir," she stammered. "It's supposed to, do something to her insides to make sure she can reproduce full-blooded heirs," she explained. "That's what she said!" She yelped, flinching as he moved.

One of his hands clenched at his side, acid dripping onto—and damaging—the tatami mats below. "And this _elixir_," he snarled. "Is Kagome required to finish it?"

Kirara, who was shivering in fear, shook her head. "I-I don't know I didn't ask. Only Kagome would k-know…"

Sesshomaru growled, turning on his foot and lashing out at the nearest bookshelf. His vision was turning red as they spoke, and he knew he was on the verge of transforming into his natural form if he wasn't careful. Kagome was going to be in so much trouble when she woke next. This was unacceptable.

Composing himself, he turned to look back at Kirara over his shoulder. "I want you to call the staff back and make sure they are here by tonight. Also, make sure that my office is notified that I will not be returning in the next few days, but do not explain why. After you have done this, I want you out of the house. If—and only if—I decide Kagome is allowed to correspond with you in the future, she will contact you. Understood?"

Kirara felt like she'd been shot in the chest, but she nodded. "I…I understand, Sir."

.

.

.

"I want to know what gave you the idea that you should follow through with this nonsense."

Kagome blinked, paling at the sight of her mate in the doorway. She'd only been up for a few minutes, startled to find herself being attended to by one of the familiar housemaids. She'd helped her to the bathroom and gotten her vitamins as well as the oatmeal she'd asked for, but answered no questions. The girl had a suspicion her mate was back, but it hadn't been confirmed until now.

"W-what?" She whispered, her stomach flipping. The couple of hours before the next dosage only felt like she was on her period and not like a gremlin was in her stomach, ripping it to pieces.

"The _elixir_," he informed her, walking into the room and taking a seat on the bed beside her. "I contacted the phone company, and contacted that small shop you visited a few weeks ago. To say I was surprised you would pull such a stunt is quite an understatement, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru! One more dose," she pleaded, already knowing where his conversation was going. "One more and it's all over. Please?"

"No. I forbid you," his golden eyes dropped to the creamy oatmeal in front of them, thanking the girl as he took it from her and dismissed her.

"Please, _Alpha_," she begged, refusing the spoon of food.

He held it up again, giving her a soft growl that was a reprimand. "We have decided I will take a Youkai Nigousan. It is an acceptable route."

The words blind-sided Kagome, who was so shocked that he would deny her after the whole week of Hell that she went through. It was unbelievable. When she felt the spoon tickle her lips, her fury exploded and she smacked away the spoon before taking the bowl and throwing it full-force into the wall.

"Kagome!" He snarled, baring his fangs.

"It's not acceptable at all! Don't you see?_ I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU TOUCHING ANOTHER WOMAN!_" She sobbed into her hands for a few moment. "I can't stand the thought of you sharing a bed with another," she cried pathetically. "You told me once, I was your first because you didn't want to stick your cock in an unworthy hole," she hissed. "Well you might not have known much about sex back then, but I did! I know that if you would've had one other woman, whom you thought was worthy, you wouldn't want me anymore," she whispered. "I'm a no one, and I know that. If you find her, I won't stand a chance. She'll be perfect, and I will cease to matter to you anymore."

Sesshomaru frowned, leaning forward to hold his crying mate. "If that is how you think I would feel then you are mistaken," he explained soothingly. "I never even knew the meaning of the word until I met you."

Kagome hiccupped, leaning into his embrace.

"I do love you, Kagome. You are simply not worthy of _breeding_ by my title's standards, nothing else. Worthy to my title means their blood contains no human genes at all. No emotions would be involved."

She sniffed, looking down. "Mine would. I wanted this so _I _could be the one to give you the pure-blood child. I don't want another woman touching you. _Please_," she looked back at him. "Please let me do this. If not for you, for _me_."

Sesshomaru frowned, sighing in displeasure at his mate. He had spoken with the Obaasan…well, threatened her with death after inquiring after the medicine. Apparently, it was known to be successful, but that didn't mean there was not casualties. Still, the look in Kagome's eyes was so desperate. He'd only seen that look one other time and it was when she'd pleaded with him to help Inuyasha defeat Naraku. He hated that look—it meant he was either to give in, or she would do it herself.

"Very well," he conceded, finally. "Take it. I will be here to support you."

The look on Kagome's face was priceless, and was one he would cherish for the rest of his years alive. It was a look was stored next to the expressions she wore when she first told him of her love, when she said "I do" at the altar, when she first climaxed in his arms, and when she proudly told him she was pregnant with their first child—a pure-blooded Inu-Youkai


	2. Baby

Baby

Eighteen and a half years later….

Sango waved to the gate keeper as she drove up in her brand new Lexus that Kagome had somehow convinced her beloved mate and husband to buy her for her birthday as a present. It was a beautiful silver in color with a black top that was usually folded down on warm summer days.

Today's weather was chilly, but comfortably warm as well for a late fall day. Leaves from the native trees that lined the drive fell in graceful patters to the gravel. Driving around the circle drive of the white mansion, she could see Kagome coming out the main doors, round as ever.

Shutting off the car, she stepped out into the clear day, smiling at her friend as she shut the door.

"Hey!" She called happily, bounding up the stairs.

"Hey yourself!" Kagome greeted, giving her friend a big, awkward hug.

Sango smiled and leaned down to kiss her friend's growing belly. "And how are you little one? Are you ready to come out yet?" Kagome laughed softly, placing a hand there too.

"I wish, the doctor tells me another couple of months, about four, and he should be out by then at latest. Though my original due date was yesterday."

"I'll bet Sesshomaru is beside himself with joy." Sango straightened.

Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder and into the garden with a wistful expression. "To be honest I'm not sure what he's thinking." She looked down at her belly affectionately. "We didn't know I was actually pregnant until six months later when my scent apparently changed and Sesshomaru got worried."

"Well," She sighed. "At least you know he cares about you. I doubt he's second guessing himself."

Kagome bunched up the corner of her lip and shrugged. "I don't know. I've been worried these past four years have been hard on him. I mean we both were so active in sex and then once I was getting too big we agreed to stop, but I still tried to fulfill my duties the best of my ability, but he's been spending time away from home more often since I've not been feeling my best and I'm a little afraid he's going elsewhere."

The sugar-coated words were easily deciphered by Sango. Kagome thought that Sesshomaru was having an affair. However, it was hard to tell if Kagome thought this because she considered herself to be ugly with child now, or if she simply based it on reasoning of man.

"Yes, well." Sango cleared her throat. "I do recall you inviting me over for a particular reason." At that moment, as if agreeing with her words, her stomach growled loudly.

Kagome chuckled with her friend. "The baby is hungry too. I can feel him getting active." Sango nodded, not really wanting to look down and verify this. Having a baby in her stomach for the eight and a half months was enough for her. The way the kicking looked made her want to gag. She half expected little Elicia and Kai to be born as alien sthat had festered in her body.

Sango slipped off her shoes, fallowing as Kagome led the way slowly into the house, waddling with practiced skill, and holding her lower back as she did. "You'll have to forgive me, Sesshomaru insisted that I hired a professional cook until I could reach the knobs on the stove without being in danger of scorching my tummy."

"No problem." Sango smiled back, following her out onto the back porch and sitting on the white wicker table set. Kagome had the umbrella stowed so they could bask in the warm sun as they dined on fine white china and silver settings.

A bunch of roses sat off to the side and out of the way so she could have a clear view of Sango. No doubt the light red-tipped, pink roses were specially picked out for Kagome by Sesshomaru himself.

"You like them?" Kagome asked as a busy maid brought in two plates of fresh spinach salad. The vinegary dressing was easy to pick up, but the brown sugar in it dulled it slightly. Fresh mushrooms, tomatoes, boiled eggs, bacon, and cheese topped the slightly cooked spinach, making it look like a colorful array of deliciousness. Off to the side warm, fresh sweet rolls with a nice honey glaze were placed along with two glasses of orange juice in champagne glasses.

Ignoring the roses now, Sango looked at the delicious food laid out before them. "Wow, this salad looks delicious."

"Arigato." Kagome smiled, laying the napkin across her lap. "I got the recipie while I was visiting America two years ago."

"Really now?" Sango took a bite, complimenting Kagome on the fine taste.

"I shall be sure to let my cook know." She smiled, also taking a few bites. After swallowing she asked, "How is Miroku? I rarely see him."

"Good, as lecherous as always. He took Elisia and Kai out to the zoo today." She took a few more bites, pointing her fork at Kagome. "You need to get your little one out soon so she can come visit."

Kagome grinned. "Trust me Sango, I've been wanting him out for years now. I had no idea it would take this long." She explained. "I read some of the myths about demons when they were still in hiding from the world, and they all said that the baby developed faster. But I read a demoness physiology by Dr. Mika Akimuro that showed that to be false because even a human grows at a certain rate, and a demon will grow just as fast, but over a longer period of time since that's how demons age compared to humans."

Sango nodded, swallowing her food. "I could see how that might seem far fetched that a baby would rapidly grow then suddenly stop and age slower."

"Yes, well, I wish I was human now so I could finally put down this weight." They both laughed happily for a moment, Sango agreeing with her. Picking up her glass, Kagome took a drink, reaching to set it down. Along the way she hissed, grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong!?!" Sango jumped up worriedly. Kagome shook her head, holding up her hand in dismissal.

"Mary!" Kagome called as a slender girl ran in with a shot-glass of crimison liquid. "Arigato." She nodded, taking the shot with a disgusted sneer. She handed it back to her to take away.

"What was that?" Sango asked, drinking her own juice.

"Blood." Like in any comical movie, Sango choked, spitting out practically half the glass. After coughing a couple times she cleared her throat enough to ask if she was serious. "Yes, quite. The baby has part of Sesshomaru's poison capabilities and the doctor makes me take a dosage of his blood mixed with snake's root to harden my body against any attacks to my womb."

Sango shook her head. "You go through a lot of trouble for one man, is he really worth it?"

Kagome looked up at her friend. "Of course! I-" Her eyes shifted to the right and she began to stand. Sango whipped around to find Sesshomaru walking down the hall. She herself stood to give a bow of respect, but he merely glanced at her, never breaking stride to his wife, who also bowed lightly muttering his name.

He kissed her softly. "I told you not to stand, baring your neck is sufficient enough." Helping her sit, he took place beside her as a setting for him was brought.

"Hey baby." They all looked to the door where Miroku stood holding the hands of two five year olds. Because the syrup Miroku and Sango had taken didn't pass down to the kids, and they, after reaching five, took it. It was a very painful week for the kids, but they got through it with the twins.

The two of them ran up to their surprised mom, followed more slowly by their dad. He also greeted his love with a kiss. "I hope we didn't interrupt, but we decided we would crash your luncheon and join you."

"It's no problem, it's good to see you!" Kagome waved him off, accepting a bent hug from him before settling the kids and himself next to his wife. They were all served salad, with the exception of the kids who ran off to play on the grass until some grilled-cheese sandwiches were made. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, placing a hand on his sleeve. "I'm so happy you came to join us."

His eyes stayed focused on his food as he ate, but he made a small nod of aknowledgment.

"Forgive him Kagome," Miroku jested. "He's had a stick up his ass all day because of an incident at work."

Kagome frowned. "What happened at work?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously on Miroku. "Nothing. You will keep you mouth shut Houshi." He growled warningly.

"Oh come on." He smiled. "Judy got more then she bargained for today." He continued to inform them.

Sesshomaru snarled at him, though his eyes remained pure. Kagome was confused now. She knew the Inu Yokai that worked with her husband. She was very busty and very beautiful. She had dated every man in the office, that she was sure. She was good at her job, she was told.

"What happened with Judy?" She questioned, afraid of an answer.

Instead he made no eye contact. "I will not repeat myself, It was of no consequence. Remove it from your mind." Was he cheating on her? No he couldn't! He wouldn't!

But he might.

It was a tough thought to face but she knew her conscience was right. He might have. Sesshomaru was an attractive man, she wasn't ignorant enough to believe women didn't throw themselves at his feet. But he had always kindly resisted. But what if he hadn't because she had denied him the pleasure.

A sharp pain went through her as she felt like she had gotten her period. Passing it off as nothing more then the baby sensing her discomfort and puncturing something (as he had done before) she excused herself, walking into the house and into a nearby bathroom.

She turned on the water, placing a washcloth under it to soak up some cool water to place against her forehead. She sighed, leaning back against the wall as she dabbed her face. She needed to calm down or the baby might actually hurt her.

A stiff knock sounded.

"Come in!" She called, straightening herself. Without a word, Sesshomaru walked in, bending down with grace to her lower body and sniffing her stomach. She thought he was checking to make sure the baby was behaving but he stood, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Could you not feel it? Your water broke." So that's what that was. He escorted her to the front room silently, giving instructions to the butler to escort her into the Mercades that already held a baby bag in it for when she went into labor.

She could only guess that he went to the back to inform the others and come to a decision if they were to come or stay. Sango came rushing out a few moments later with Miroku to offer her some kind words of support before leaving to her house to drop off the kid and Miroku.

Sesshomaru stepped calmly into the driver's seat, maintaining an indecipherable face. "I guess the little one said it's time huh?" She laughed brokenly as another small contraction hit.

"I presume so." He nodded.

"Are we going to the Hanahmachi hospital?" She asked as he made a right at the main street. He nodded once, and Kagome found herself wanting to cry. Damn these pregnant emotions. "Take me back to the house Sesshomaru, I will drive myself." She muttered bitterly.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I do not think it wise t-"

"WELL I DON'T CARE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, THEN GO HOME!" The car swirved next to the sidewalk and was slammed into park angrily.

"Kagome!" He barked. "I demand to know the source of this outburst!"

She cried as she sank into the seat, arms wrapping around her stomach. "You're tired of me." She whimpered. "You never come home anymore, you're always away. I've gotten huge and you won't accept anything from me anymore. I know you have a big sexual appetite and I thought that if I gave you blowjobs and hand jobs you might be satisfied but you're not." She cried harder. "I don't know what to do."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Calm down mate." He soothed. "I'm not growing weary of you." He hated public affection, he could see the stares and he knew he was lowering his dominance. "Come," He pulled back. "I will escort you to the hospital and get you situated and we will talk more then."

Kagome nodded silently as he placed a kiss on her forehead, swinging the car back into motion.

Kagome settled into the bed, dressed in a soft, pink, cotton, hospital gown. It was very fluffy and soft, as was the delivery rooms in this particular hospital. Sesshomaru was a major benefactor of the business, and thus, they gave him use of the suite delivery room.

After the paperwork was filled out, the doctors examined her, determining she was 5 centimeters. They also put in a baby-monitoring device and gave her a big glass of chilled ice water, leaving Sesshomaru and herself in the pastel colored room.

Once the door was closed, Sesshomaru kept his back to her, facing the window, looking out to the city. Kagome had a strange feeling like there was a gap between them, a screen that kept them from touching each other.

"Sesshomaru," She called softly, holding one hand out in his direction. He turned around, looking at her lovingly. A few steps and he was at her side, holding her hand.

"What is troubling you mate?"

Kagome sighed, looking down and stroked her stomach. She tightened her grip, wincing as another contraction hit. He brushed the bangs away from her warm forehead reassuringly.

"Do you still love me?" She asked abruptly. He paused for a moment, withdrawing his hand.

"What nonsense is this?" Her chest hurt a little by the harshness of his voice.

She played with the tips of her hair to hide her shaking fingers. "You just seem so distant now."

There was a long pause and, had he not been holding her hand, she would think he left.

"Kagome, I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you are feeling because I can not relate."

A contraction hit, they were about fifteen minutes apart now. "I don't know it's just…. When I've offered to pleasure you lately, you've declined. You're spending more time at the office, and you're not around the house as much. It just leads me to believe…" She trail off with tears in her eyes.

"That I am involving myself with another bitch." Kagome nodded, looking away. She could feel him sigh as he pulled over a chair to sit down next to her on. He lifted up the gown next, making Kagome blush at her nakedness. Once her moving belly was exposed, he gently leaned in, placed a small kiss there, and laid his head down, looking at her.

"Kagome, I have a plausible explanation." He began, listening to the child inside. "I didn't want you to injure yourself or the pup during your pursuit of my pleasure. I feared if I allowed it, you might strain yourselves too much.

"Secondly, I began to spend more time at the office so I would return after you had fallen asleep. I did this so that I wouldn't be tempted to take you up on your offers, tying in with my first reasoning. This actually advanced my work by ten-fold so I am able to spend a few weeks with you and our newborn when the time comes." He explained softly.

"But what about the incident with Judy?" She had rarely seen him blush, but this was one of those times. The faint tint colored his cheeks and he shot up, covering it with his hand and looking away.

He cleared his throat, still embarrassed. "When you called and offered your….services yesterday," This was obviously hard for him to say. "After I ended our conversation I tended to my own needs."

A moment followed as Kagome understood what he said and laughed. "You got caught didn't you." The fact he didn't respond gave her the answer.

"Oh koishii." She brought his face to hers, kissing him softly. Keeping his forehead to hers, she let few tears leak out. "I was so worried you had grown tired of me and the pup."

He chuckled, actually chuckled! "Koi, I waited to come home while you were asleep so I could admire your swollen body and the life within it." She understood. He was shy with his emotions, and felt comfortable to show them only when he knew no one would notice.

Another contraction hit, and Kagome cried out. "I think the baby's saying it's almost time," she laughed.

Sure enough the doctors came in and assisted the mother in the birthing process. Sesshomaru had actually been the most distressed of the two, growling and barking at the nurses so much he was nearly taken from the room.

It was a relief to all when the runt was finally born and taken to be cleaned, giving the mother a moment of relief while they inspected and probed at her uterius.

She breathed heavily as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck in approval. "You did great Koi."

"Arigato." She breathed, exhausted. Once she was done being examined, they gave her a blanket and allowed her to rest untouched while they retrieved her baby.

While alone in the room with her mate, she had him help her to sit up, anxious to see the little bundle that had given her such trouble.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked Sesshomaru as he positioned himself to sit behind her for support, both physical and mental. He wrapped his arms around her as he leaned back against the inclined bed.

"Blood was too thick in the air I could not detect the sex." He explained.

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder as he let his chin rest on her shoulder. "I hope it's a boy." She whispered.

Just then, a woman came walking in with a baby wrapped in a white blanket Kagome made while she had been carrying the little tike. "There's Mommy and Daddy." She squealed softly to the baby as she walked it over.

Kagome took it in her arms, looking down at it's beautiful, red, face. Kagome glanced over at the daddy, smiling at the look of wonder in his eyes as he sniffed at the little pup.

"It's a-" He breathed, not finishing his sentence as he poked the belly of the squirming infant.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Takashi, you have a beautiful baby boy." Kagome felt herself swell with pride at that. She had done it! She had given him his heir, a full-blooded one no less!

"Oh Sess, he's so handsome." She traced the magenta stripes on his cheeks as he began to let out several whines and yelps like a new pup.

"He's hungry." Sesshomaru commented. Kagome blushed a little as she used one hand to undo the snaps on the front of her gown and bring the babe to her swollen breast.

Sesshomaru watched curiously as his son latched onto the nipple and began to feed from his mother, thinking the sight would be burned in his memory for the rest of his life. And indeed it would be.

Sesshomaru insisted from that day on that when inside the house, she would not be allowed a nursing blanket or covering, so he could witness what he would always think to be nothing short of a miracle.

Getting Sesshomaru to hold his son was not difficult at all, in fact, Kagome sometimes had to track him down just so she could feed the poor guy. He constantly bragged, only to Kagome, about how great his son was. How fast he learned to crawl, to make Inu words, anything he felt was reasonable to be proud of (which was everything).

When he had to go back to work, reluctantly, he came home earlier then ever, bounding through the door to frantically look for the two. She later heard of how he was so anxious at work they sent him home to get him out of their hair.

They sex life went back to normal, having it whenever possible. This was their way.

Life was good, as it should be.

Both were determined to keep it that way.

A/n: Well I made the one-shot a two shot. It's just a little Extra curricular activity to keep the creativity up while I'm revising. READ AND REVIEW! PLZ AND THANKS!


	3. Christmas

12 Days of Christmas

One-hundred years later…….

Sesshomaru crinkled his nose, looking around at the dirt-laden trees. "Why did you bring me here?" He sneered.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. "Stop complaining." She playfully smacked the arm of his black Armani suit with her cotton-covered hand.

"Mommy over here!" Sesshomaru looked down disgustedly at the dusty handprint on his arm as his mate trotted over to their son. "I like this one!" Sesshomaru could hear his son point excitedly as he slowly walked after them, brushing off his suit.

"That's a nice one huh?" She asked, reaching out and standing on her toes to grab the base of it, attempting to stand it up straight from the tilted pile.

Sesshomaru stepped in, pushing it back and lowering her arm. "Stop. I will get some assistance."

Again, Kagome brushed him off grabbing the tree. "Well you know YOU could help me if you wanted." She teased, struggling one more time to stand it upright.

Sesshomaru sighed, wincing internally as he reached into the dirty tree and held it up straight with no trouble at all. Kagome looked up and down the nine-foot tree, nodding in approval at the full pine.

"I like it too Yuuta." Kagome agreed, squatting down to pick up her son, hugging him tightly to her. "What does daddy think?" She smiled over at Sesshomaru's bored face.

"'Daddy' Wants to get out of here."

"Oh!" She stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun. You wouldn't let me hide eggs for Yuuta on Easter, and the only way I got you to agree was when I convinced you it was good tracking practice. Even then you hired someone to hide the eggs and candy. No to mention for Christmas since I've known you we've hired someone to put up a very nice, but very fake tree."

He raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"SO," She sighed. "I want a real one this year. They're nice and they smell good and they make the house smell good."

"They also track in dirt, leave pine needles everywhere, and house bugs." He pointed out bluntly.

Kagome had just opened her mouth as a man wearing jeans and a hand-knitted green sweater walked up. "Find the one you like?"

"Why yes I think we finally found the perfect one." Kagome smiled with her son.

The nice yokai worker smiled. "I know it can be a hard choice-"

"Yes. They are all such pathetic cuts of wood it's hard to tell one piece of chopped down shrub from another."

Kagome slapped a hand to her face in embarrassment, Yuuta mimicking her movement a few seconds after he watched her do it, giggling.

The dark-haired boy looked from one parent to the other before awkwardly taking the tree from Sesshomaru. "I'll take this to be wrapped."

Kagome could only nod, hand still wrapped over her eyes, as he carried it off to the wooden table a few yards away to be put through the net wrapping. As soon as she was sure he was gone she pulled down her cloth-coated hand.

"Why would you do that!?" She demanded, setting down Yuuta. "Go watch him wrap our tree Yuuta. But stay far enough away you won't get hurt."

"Yes mom." He nodded skipping off to the checkout center.

She turned her attention to Sesshomaru as her cheeks flushed. "Why would you insult that poor young lad like that?! Do you enjoy making everyone look bad?"

"Why do you care?" He looked down at her boredly.

"Because it's rude! And I don't like to be rude to people who work hard."

Sesshomaru snorted. "He works at a tree stand selling scraps of bark for hundreds."

"It's a living. Why are you so mean?"

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she noticed a light smirk grace his lips, one no one but his mate would really notice. He took steps forward, advancing on her so powerfully, his aura was like a force field that made hers retreat.

"I have my reasons." He continued to stalk her. "But only one of them is real. And that is…" Kagome's rear hit against one of the dividers with a light thump. Her heart raced as he began to slowly lean in close, resting his cheek against hers as he whispered "I like watching your face get flushed."

And flushed it was as he pulled away.

A light squeak left her lips, but other than that she was mute. She couldn't even look him in the eyes when he pulled away. Kagome could only mumble a quick excuse before going off quickly to find their son.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her run away, brining his hand up to toss his hair as he usually did. However, his hair stuck and it pulled painfully, breaking a few strands in the process. When he freed his hair (and his hand) he looked at the glove, finding it covered in his hair and sap.

A lot of sap.

He struggled to suppress his anger as he shucked off his gloves and threw them off to the side. That was the end of his brand-new leather gloves.

A few yards away he could see Kagome talking with the worker at the check out, pulling out her slender, pink wallet. He shook his head, gracefully striding up to the young man and handing him a one-hundred dollar bill.

"Deliver it to this address." Kagome idly wondered why he had a small slip of paper with their address written on it in elegant script. His pale hands handed it over to the rough workers hand, catching Kagome's attention.

"Where are your gloves?" She looked around his feet.

He sighed, but remained calm. "I didn't have any today."

Feeling the tension radiating off of him, she let it go without any ordeal. He seemed in a good mood today. Lately, however, Sesshomaru had been a little edgy.

"Yes sir, we can have it there by three today." Sesshomaru nodded and informed him this was acceptable.

"Lets go."

Kagome stared at him, a little annoyed with the fact he had become accustomed to treating her like a pet. Still, she wouldn't press him this time.

"Thank you." Kagome nodded, taking Yuuta's hand as they walked away. They returned to their car in silence, climbing in the back of the long black car awkwardly.

It would be a good hour until they reached home so Kin sat on the floor in the back of the limo where a step separated the back square of seating from the rectangle of seats in the middle of the car, playing with his action figures.

Kagome sat on the two seats near the door, directly across from Sesshomaru at the other end of the car. As the driver started the engine, Sesshomaru began dialing numbers on the phone, first checking his voicemail, then talking to DireCo about a new business proposition.

Kagome sighed and stared out the window, resting her head on the glass as she did. It would probably take the rest of the drive for him to negotiate with this man before they got home and he retreated to his office to finish.

Somewhere during the tedious ride, Kin had walked over to Kagome, holding out his broken action figure.

"Can you fix it Mommy?"

"Yuuta sit." Sesshomaru commanded, barely breaking his speech on the phone.

Yuuta nodded and silently sat next to his mom as she worked to put the leg back on, finally hooking it and pressing firmly to pop it back in place. With a loud crack and a few test swings Kagome gave it back to him.

"Thank you Mommy!" He squealed in delight, popping up for a moment to grab the toy in his excitement. Just as he grabbed the toy, the driver made a hard stop due to the crazy lunch-hour traffic. Yuuta fell, hitting his head against the bar counter.

Just like all little kids, he sat up slowly, allowing a few seconds of recognition of the pain before he started crying.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Kagome kneeled forward, picking him up gently and holding him in her arms as she examined his head.

On the other side Sesshomaru sighed loudly, excusing himself from the call. "I told you to sit down Yuuta." He scolded, making the little boy more upset.

"It's ok baby, you're ok. You're not bleeding you're ok." She soothed, leaning back against the seats and lightly rocking him as she rubbed his back.

He continued to sob, dampening Kagome's shirt in tears, snot, and spit. "Cease that noise Yuuta."

Kagome turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "He hit his head Sesshomaru! He's scared and hurt and you want him to stop?"

"Is everything alright sir?" The driver interrupted from a small crack in the divider.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly before putting it back up. "He is in perfect condition. He must learn to handle pain without crying."

"He's four!" Kagome gaped at him with disbelief. "He's still a child! What is wrong with you!?"

He didn't say another word for the whole ride. Neither did Kagome or Yuuta, who eventually passed out in Kagome's arms. She was still stroking his back as he slept, kissing his head gently until they pulled up in front of the house.

Kagome scooted onto the seat as Sesshomaru opened the door holding his arms out. Kagome held him against her chest, moving to slide out around him. He growled a warning at her, and she looked up glaring at him. Still she gently handed over Yuuta to Sesshomaru, who cradled his son to him, able to help Kagome out as well.

She brushed past him, stomping into the house and straight into the kitchen, deciding to start on something long and complex for dinner. Of course she had barely started taking out the ingredients before Sesshomaru was beside her, nuzzing her neck and growling soothingly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered genuinely.

Kagome sighed and set down the potato she was holding, placing both hand on the counter. Finally she caved, reaching back to hold his hand.

"It's alright." She whispered kissing his palm before laying it against her cheek. "I'm sorry for acting up like that." She smiled at him from the side, reaching up to cup his cheek.

He smiled down gently at her, twisting his face to kiss her palm.

"We're decorating the tree tonight. ALL OF US." She reminded him, ruining the moment for Sesshomaru.

He grimaced and pulled away, leaning his back against the island. "Such a disgusting activity."

She gave a sigh. "If you don't want to then I won't make you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he gracefully strutted to his office. She always won the small arguments.

*&*&*&*

The tree never looked better than that night.3

The ballroom was bustling with guests the week before Christmas. Sesshomaru was hosting one of his yearly holiday parties for all of his business associates and potential new employees. It was a good opportunity for the company to grow and for Sesshomaru to show off his model family.

Yuuta obediently stayed by Sesshomaru's side, dressed in a sophisticated (and very expensive) tuxedo, which matched his father's, unless dismissed when he would come to Kagome. He was damn near the spitting image of his father, only differing in hair color. Lately black had begun to grow between the silver strands, dying some of his roots an inky black to match his mother.

Kagome sat at a small round table with several other young wives, discussing their own business per say. She donned a new Christmas dress, which she had designed and Sesshomaru sent out to have custom-made as a surprise for the party.

They were all wives of demons, most of them full-blood as well. However, Kagome assumed it was her position in the rank (Sesshomaru being one of the most powerful demons of Japan) that allowed them to have friendly conversations.

A light clank came from a glass not far from them, and the talking slowed to a stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A handsome man spoke from across the room. "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone's glass was raised now. "To my friend, Sesshomaru. He is now officially the wealthiest man in this room."

Though everyone laughed, Sesshomaru gave not a smile.

The man cleared his throat. "He has everything a man could want and then some. Sesshomaru, we all aspire to be as wealthy as you." Sesshomaru nodded as everyone clapped and took a swig of their drinks, returning to their chatting.

Kagome excused herself, walking over to her husband, who stood solitary. "The party is wonderful Love."

He glanced side-ways at her. "You should not address me as such in public."

"Ohhh," She dismissed it, rubbing his chest with her hand and as she talked to him, lightly feeling his muscles. "No one cares." She assured him, fixing his tie. "Besides, you need to go and thank Mr. Yamoto, he gave a really rice speech about you."

He gave a sharp bark in her direction, causing a few to stop and turn to look. "Do not tell me what to do like I'm a child."

"I'm not trying to-"

"You always try to undermine me in front of others." He hissed, keeping their conversation low.

"Yuuta, go to bed sweetie." Kagome said, suddenly noticing his sleep-laden eyes were wide. He obeyed after receiving a dark look from Sesshomaru. "What's going on? You've been acting funny for a few weeks now…"

Sesshomaru growled lightly. "Perhaps I've been stressed by work and other idiotic and incompetent people who surround my person at all times."

Kagome's face turned red when he gave her a pointed look at the end of the statement. "Perhaps if you weren't on your high horse the rest of us wouldn't seem so small to you, you arrogant, selfish, upscale jackass."

SLAP

Kagome's eye's stared wide at the wall, still turned to the side. Her eye's stung with tears from the pain on her cheek. She was so stunned she couldn't even move.

He'd hit her.

"How dare you address me with such foul language!" Sesshomaru growled, feeling the anger bubbling inside him at the rudeness she had exhibited in his house. It wasn't until she'd turned her head towards him.

The tears that leaked from her eyes hit his heart like a knife. Her eyes reflected pure horror as her cheek burned pink.

Kagome couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but turn and run away from everything. Angry eyes followed her, most believing she got what she deserved for talking to Sesshomaru like that, though the women and half-breeds believed completely different.

One knew different. One knew he'd done the worst thing he could. HE'D HIT HER.

Though the party continued like nothing had happened, Sesshomaru had no idea. He was in a daze for the rest of the night, internally punishing himself for being such a monster.

*&*&*&*

He didn't see Kagome until morning light, for she had slept in one of their many guest rooms with the door locked. When he did finally see her in the kitchen, he wished instantly he hadn't.

Her cheek was dark with an angry bruise that stained her pale cheek. He watched her from a small crack in the door for a little while, noting the depressed lag in her movements. The scent of old and new tears told him she'd cried all night and into the morning.

She'd cried while he had laid in bed last night.

He was a jackass.

He wanted to apologize, to do something, but he didn't know how to do it. He knew he had to do something now, so he stepped lightly into the room. He could tell she had thought it was their son when she turned with a bright smile on her face and flour covering her cheek.

Seeing him there, her face dropped and she looked away. "I," She coughed and cleared her cracked throat. "I made breakfast, it's there on the counter."

He frowned lightly, looking down at it. Of course it smelled delicious, but he wasn't hungry. He turned back to her, stepping forward. "Kagome," She flinched when his hand skimmed her shoulder blade causing him to remove his hand as if it was burned.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She teared up.

He'd hit her and she was apologizing.

He was scum.

Sesshomaru didn't want to pressure her any more, so he'd left for work then with a heavy heart. He had to figure out a way to talk to her and apologize. Dinner. He'd take her out to a nice place for dinner!

*&*&*&*

Awkward.

That was the only word to describe the dinner that they were both having that night. It was mostly silent and tense, with Kagome looking down at only her plate the entire time, and Sesshomaru fidgeting.

Sesshomaru never fidgeted!

He looked over at her, opening his mouth to spark up some from of conversation, but her eyes were focused intently on cutting the chicken pieces into ant-sized bites to eat later and he thought better of it.

Clearing his throat he picked up his glass, downing the full glass of wine in one gulp before patting his lips with the white napkin.

"How was your day?" He asked causally, finding his voice only as he looked at the walls.

"Good."

If he hadn't been a demon he probably wouldn't have even heard it. This was how she'd been replying to him since he had... since the party. It was really starting to piss him off. Couldn't she forgive him!?

He leaned back in his chair, his muscles tightening the arms of his suit. "Are you going to actually eat or just continue to cut the damn meat?"

The knife and fork slammed down onto the fine china after a moment, their eyes locking for the first time in days. "What do you care if I eat or not!?"

Everything stopped on a dime with all attention focused on them. Wonderful.

He leaned forward, clearing his throat again. "Do not raise your voice in public. It draws unwanted attention to our problem."

"Your _problem _not mine." She hissed, slamming her napkin down on the table, stomping out of the restaurant.

He sat back in his chair, scrubbing his ungroomed cheek. The stubble scratched his soft palm as he contemplated the situation. He'd gone almost a week without any affection from his wife. His dick was hard, he wasn't able to concentrate at work, and he couldn't even get a word out of his wife.

His son was the only one who would talk to him now, and even that was cut short when his mom walked in to take him away from distracting daddy.

What was he going to do? He couldn't keep this up.

*&*&*&*

Though Inuyasha had done it numerous times to his brother, he'd never expected Sesshomaru to return the tradition. The doors did burst open, leaving both Miroku and Inuyasha, gaping in shock as their brother walked in with and angry expression.

"Good afternoon to you Mr-"

"Shut-up Miroku." Sesshomaru growled. "Does it look like a fucking good afternoon to you?"

Miroku quickly shook his head so fast that Sesshomaru wondered if it was going to fall off.

"What the hell is shoved up your ass?" Inuyasha frowned, fidgeting as a death glare was placed on him.

Sesshomaru picked up a chair, throwing it against the wall. "It's been eleven days since my wife has even talked to me, let alone given me any affection, my business is on the verge of losing a 1.9 billion project and I don't know how to apologize for what I've done!"

There was a long pause before Inuyasha finally asked, "What did you do?"

Sesshomaru instantly tensed, his hands fisting at his sides, raking a hand through his hair. "I got angry at her at the party and I…hit her."

Men's expressions were so surprised they looked like they could have a heart-attack at any moment.

"You WHAT?!" They both screamed at the same time.

Sesshomaru nodded once, looking ashamedly at the ground. "I know it was bad alright! Now how do I fix this?!"

Miroku uncrossed his legs, stroking his smooth cheek. "Well what have you tried?"

Sesshomaru sighed, falling into a fast pace across the room and back. "I took her out to dinner the first night, then I sent her two sets of earrings, after that was three ball gowns, then four boxes of chocolates, five silk robes, six pieces from her favorite artist, seven originals of her favorite books, eight dozen roses, nine dozen lilies, ten piece tea set, and today I sent eleven collectable teddy-bears."

"W-well…. Uhh….fuck….I don't know."

Miroku chuckled a little. "Twelve days of Christmas."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I didn't intend it that way, I just went by how many days it had been since I… since the party." Sesshomaru slammed his hand against the wall of Inuyasha's office angrily. "We have a party tomorrow and I've just about run out of options on what to do!"

"Would you stop ruining my office in the process then?! I may have some money, but if you keep breaking everything I won't have any money at all!" Inuyasha popped up, removing his brother's hand from his wall angrily.

"Whelp!" Sesshomaru threw the first punch into an all-out brawl in the office. Blood was drawn, nails were used, skin was torn, and hair was ripped until Miroku finally spoke up in a quiet voice.

"You need to do something that says a lot about you… something you would never do in a million years…"

Inuyasha landed a punch on his brother's rough cheek. "Bastard!" Sesshomaru knee'd him in the abdomen, tossing him into the wall. Miroku watched the two with deep thought creasing his brow. "It was your fault my house collapsed last year!"

"That was in no way my fault, whelp!"

"THAT'S IT!" Miroku yelled, jumping up from his seat.

*&*&*&*

Kagome came down the stairs in a beautiful, baby-blue evening gown, embroidered with snowflakes along the hem and swooping up to her hip. She also had a white, beaded shawl that hung loosely around her shoulders, matching the white slip-on's she wore with it.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked, softly rubbing Kagome's arm.

Kagome nodded, flashing her a small smile. "I'm fine. I look like hell, I know, but I'm really ok." True enough, Kagome looked awful; make-up couldn't conceal the puffy eyes, the dark circles, the red nose, any of it.

"Have you… talked to him?" Sango asked, looking around for a moment, trying to spot Sesshomaru in the crowd. He still hadn't arrived.

Kagome shrugged. "Here and there… he's sent me many gifts since he-" She looked down at her feet, abruptly abandoning the thought.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her close just as the ballroom went silent. Both girls turned to the staircase, finding Sesshomaru (dressed in a black tux with a blue tie) descending the stairs.

Everyone bowed in respect to him, rising again to greet him as he slowly made his way through the crowd, the band playing once more.

As Kagome watched him, she could feel her heart pound, the same way it pounded since the first time she'd met him. Yet there was also and ache in her heart now, one that buried itself deep inside her.

Obediently she stood with her eyes cast to the floor, hands trembling in front of her hips. She looked up briefly to catch his eyes before bowing low to him. "Greetings my lord."

He stepped closer to her, but her flinch made him step back again. "I can see the issue from our last… gathering has not been resolved properly." Kagome shut her eyes tightly at the loudly spoken request for submission.

A tear slipped past her eye, her heart threatening to break. 'I love you so much Sesshomaru. I gave you everything at my own expense because I love you. Why can't you prove you love me too?'

Her knees went weak and she slowly let herself fall to the floor, her heart tearing the lower she fell. Suddenly, firm arms wrapped around her, catching her and holding her up.

Her surprised, chocolate eyes looked up at him as he softly kissed her, pulling back to smile tenderly down at her. "Not you, Love. Me."

Hearing him call her 'Love' in front of all his guests, for all to hear, made her heart and breathing come to a halt. She didn't think she could have possibly heard him right until he sank to his knees in front of her.

His warm hands held her own as he knelt on both knees, his back gracefully straight even in this awkward pose for him. He looked up at her with emotional eyes, rubbing his cheek against her hands for a moment, apologizing.

He pulled back, squeezing her hands as he said, "Kagome… I knew I loved you, only years after Naraku was defeated and you had come to stay in my era. I saw you one day with Rin in your lap, helping to braid her hair as you hummed a soft melody."

Kagome could tell by his grip and by how he fidgeted it was taking a lot for him to do this for her.

A needle was threaded.

"It was then that I knew you were to be my mate for life. It was that night that I proposed, and it was that night we were mated. You knew that, to society, I had lowered myself to mate you because you could never give me an heir.

"Still, you raised my pup and suffered to give me a pup of my own of full blood. Though I treated you like you were lower than me in front of anyone, you loved me and obeyed me in everything."

The needle went through.

"And to repay this obedience, I struck you. For this, I wish to apologize formally and beg your forgiveness." His head stiffly turned to the side, a hand sweeping the silvery locks away to bear his throat to her. The ultimate submission. "Forgive me Kagome."

Her heart was mended.

Kagome choked on a sob as she collapsed in front of him, wrapping her arms around him as she cried, nuzzling his neck.

"I forgive you."

Though no one saw, Sesshomaru smiled into her hair as he cradled her to his body, his hands pressing her against him, tilting her back to kiss her hungrily. His soft lips gently worked their way down her jaw with frantic kisses, eventually working his way down to the side of her throat where he sucked softly at her skin.

Kagome moaned loudly, not caring who heard at the moment, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, fully submitting to his passionate kiss.

"Get a room!"

Both bodies stiffened before laughing and looking over at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gracefully pulled himself up, bringing Kagome with him as he did. A smirk was still on his lips as he turned to his guests ordering them to continue the festivities.

As the music played, Sesshomaru gently led Kagome over to the head of the table in the ballroom, placing soft kissed on her cheek.

"Oh Sesshomaru," She breathed, spinning to lean against the table. "You've made me so happy. I don't ever want to fight again. I love you so much." She whispered the last part, pulling him close once again. This time, she softly laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too. But for the record, I am never doing this again."

Kagome giggled as she pulled away, her hand rubbing his chest. "What if you do something bad again?"

Sesshomaru's expression turned dead-serious. "Kagome, I will do everything in my power to make sure something like this will never happen again. If it does, I will personally rip off my own hands."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't do that… I need them too much!"

His hand brushed against her cheek, his smile turning warm. "That's why I love you Kagome."

"I know," Kagome smiled up at him, giving him a gentle peck. "Merry Christmas love."

A/N: And a Merry Christmas to all! Wow I think this third installment went downhill fast. Perhaps I will go back and revise it someday.


End file.
